


Preserving the Line

by Allatariel



Series: Unfinished Tales [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Forbidden Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23233996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allatariel/pseuds/Allatariel
Summary: A few short moments on the journey of love.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn & Bant Eerin, Qui-Gon Jinn/Tahl (Star Wars)
Series: Unfinished Tales [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670404
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Preserving the Line

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and constructive criticism always more than welcomed and so greatly appreciated! Any advice on tagging would be amazing.

Qui-Gon and Tahl took in their surroundings as they exited the transport. They had landed their small craft on a smooth patch of solid rock between the canyon wall and the narrow river that threaded its way along the floor of the canyon. On the far bank, a dense forest hummed with life. The sound of hugglepups foraging for blissroot amongst the undergrowth verging the riverbank ambled across the water. Zur and other flying creatures could be seen flitting about in the mist that rose up from the canopy to fade into the canyon’s far wall.

Qui-Gon breathed deeply, noting the fresh, damp air that told of a recent rainfall. He felt the Living Force all around them, welcoming them. Tahl looked back at him from the river’s edge smiling as her green and gold striped eyes conveyed that she felt it as well.

“Master T’ra spoke of Iridonia once, early in my apprenticeship,” Tahl said thoughtfully. She smiled wryly at the memory. “Hospitable is not a word she would have used to describe it. Yet here, now, I am hard-pressed to find a more suitable description.”

“I’m reasonably sure there’s no other place like this on the planet.” Qui-Gon reflected. “And I have a sense that whatever ties this place so strongly to the Living Force had not yet begun to do so when last your former Master was here.”

“I sense that as well,” Tahl responded in a hushed tone, her gaze set on Qui-Gon’s familiar features.

They focused on each other, taking in the feel of this place through the Force. A faint breeze blew a lock of Tahl’s dark hair into her eyes, and Qui-Gon stepped forward to her, raising a hand to tuck the strands back behind her ear.

“We should—” both began speaking at once, then broke off laughing softly as they looked away smiling. They could feel something joyful in the Living Force filling this small, sheltered canyon, and it was positively having an effect on them.

“The Dav’s home should be this way,” Qui-Gon said pointing up the river away from their transport.

Instantly falling into step, they walked along beside the deep viridian waters, their boots silent against the dark brown-gray stone of the canyon.

* * *

The sight of her motionless form laid out on the floor froze him. In two quick strides of his long legs he was crouched at her side holding her hand, his other palm against her cheek as he gently called her name, “Tahl?”

“She has been unconscious since the explosion,” a small voice came from behind him. Bant. He sensed her move to stand at his shoulder and wrested his eyes from Tahl’s unnaturally still features to look at the slight Mon Calamari girl.

“There was nothing more I could do...” she said, her silver eyes glistening. She looked tired and thin, and so very young.

Qui-Gon gripped her shoulder reassuringly. “You have done what you were able to, Padawan, and it is enough.” He squeezed her shoulder then reached for his lightsaber and handed it to her saying, “but I must ask one more thing of you, if you are able. While I carry Tahl can you help Obi-Wan defend us as we escape?” Bant gripped the lightsaber before her with both hands as she nodded, determination radiating through the Force as she reached for its strength. Qui-Gon nodded back, holding Bant’s gaze for a moment, then reached down and gathered Tahl into his arms. She felt impossibly light as he rose and cradled her against his chest.

* * *

Qui-Gon returned to the med center, his mind still swirling with the conversation he and Yoda had just finished in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. He was so preoccupied that he had already entered Tahl’s room and silently shut the door behind himself before he noticed the change therein.

The sight of Tahl standing, facing away with a steadying arm braced against the diagnostic bed in which she had lain comatose for the last two weeks since returning from Melida/Daan, drove all other thoughts from his mind. He stood stock-still, unsure of what to do as his mind filled with new questions: Should she be standing after nearly three weeks in a coma? It had been three years since they had last spoken, and they had argued—would she still be angry with him? When had she awakened and why had no one sent for him?

_Did she hear me?_

Only a few hours before he had been sitting at her bedside holding her hand, though instead of reading to her as had become his ritual, he had been leaning in close, holding her fingers against his lips as he poured out his heart to her, entreating her to return to him.

“I told the medics there was no need to send for you.” Tahl said in a voice slightly hoarse from disuse as she carefully turned toward him. “You’ve barely left my side; I knew it wouldn’t be long before you returned.” There was playful tenderness in her tone and when their eyes met he felt her reaching out with love to him in the Force.

Qui-Gon inhaled slowly and deeply, not having realized his breathing had been bated. In that moment, his heart filled with the feeling of her love for him and he could not bear even the few feet of distance between them.

Their hands met between them and he guided her outstretched right hand to his heart as he took her into his arms.

“So. We are in love. What happens now, my heart?” he felt her smile against his collarbone as she spoke, her warm breath tickling his throat, and he clasped her hand more firmly to his heart.

* * *

“It is not enough,” she breathed, her face pressed to his shoulder. His pulse was reassuringly strong against her temple, yet she couldn’t stop herself from thinking of how weak it had been so very recently. Tahl raised her head, bringing her hands to Qui-Gon’s face as she intently held his gaze. “I would call you husband before one of us joins with the Force.”

The seconds stretched in the wake of her profession—her heart’s deepest wish. She tried to measure her breathing, but as the moments passed staring into his eyes, his expression fixed, she found she could not. She closed her eyes, unable to bear his scrutiny, as she whispered, “Qui-Gon, please say som—”

His lips were quietly urgent against her own, filling her with a soothing warmth that began coiling deep in her belly. She slid her arms around his neck and wound a hand along the nape into his hair. As the kiss eased on, she smiled faintly at the way he seemed to be sealing each touch into memory with deliberate care. He slowly left her lips to trail along her jaw to her ear.

“I am fond of your voice, my heart, but certain moments call for action, not words.” he teased in a murmur and she blushed like a youngling, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> _I last updated this story in May of 2014._


End file.
